Chapter 2:Dreams
by Bexx1991
Summary: Hey guys! Sorry little for the wait! There is where Kairi has some dreams of this mysterious man. But who could be be? Excuse any typo errors if you guys see any. Gonna publish another chapter soon! Hope you all like
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Lovely dreams

I awoke instant and sat up seeing so much blood everywhere..Then I saw him..

Sora was drenched in his own blood..he had wounds. A key blade next to him with his blood on it..

I quickly ran to him and pulled him into my arms regardless of getting his blood on me.

"Sora what happened?" I had tears well up in my eyes as my voice I tried to keep under control.

"When you were crystal, a bad man from the darkness wanted your heart never explaining why, but wanted it so he could most likely try to take over with darkness, but the thing was, your heart went into me."

My eyes widened at that. "My heart..was in you the whole time?" I could barely get out.

"Yes. And when I fought him, I did defeat him, but barely. He did somehow manage to escape. I had to stab where my heart was as well..And you now have a part of my heart just like I have part of yours. It was the only way to keep you alive..To keep you protected. And as for Riku, he chose to try to save you only using darkness and thinking he would get stronger..But he realized he made a mistake and it overtook him. He wanted to apologize to me and especially you before you awoke, He left..Which I have no idea where he went." he slowly explained remembering that painful moment when him and Riku said their goodbyes to each other.

That must've been a painful thing to do..But even more painful thinking if I was awake to witness this…

Tears started to fall down my cheeks even more now..It felt like this heart inside of me was getting ripped to pieces..both mine and Sora's half.

"I..see..But..what about you? I..Sora I can't lose you too like I lost Riku.." I started sobbing now.

He cupped my face in both of his hands so I couldn't avoid his gaze.

"Kairi you listen to me now. You won't ever lose Riku even if he did run off to somewhere. He will eventually come back. And as for me, yes I'am wounded badly, but you will never lose your angel. No matter what happens now, I will come back and I will awake you to your true self again.." he coughed up blood a bit.

"Wake me to my true self? What do you mean?"

He started coughing more and I held him close as much as I could cradling him in my arms as tears seeped out of my eyes.

"Kairi..I promise when the time is right, I will awake you. But for now, you must bear to hold on..for me. Remember your angel will always watch over you and protect you. I will always watch over you making sure you never come to harm..And also remember, you are mine. You belong to me and me alone. When I come back, I tend to marry you someday and have our own family." he vowed every word he said and my heart truly believed that so much.

"I know Sora..You will always be my angel. May be not to others, but you always will be to me..You better hurry back then..I want to marry you as well my love..I won't be anyone elses, but yours. " I also vowed.

"But please..Don't leave me angel! Don't leave me Sora.." I pleaded.

He bent up a bit and gently pressed his lips to mine and it made more tears well up.

"I..will always be with you no matter where you go and how you are..I will always watch over you..As your angel..I love you my sweet Kairi..I always will my love.."

He said as his eyes started closing..Going more colder..turning crystal.

"No..Sora no..you can't leave me like this! No! You can't leave me! Sora!" I screamed into my tears..

My memory flashed away from me…

Into some kind of new surrounding..

I saw myself in a full length mirror wearing the most beautiful dark blue sparkly long gown that covered my feet, my hair blackish/bluish long down a little bit past my shoulders with these cute little shimmering stars throughout my hair. My night sky eyes sparkled.

I was in some kind of dressing room surrounded by so many roses of every color imaginable.

I got up to walk near the door and opened it, going down a corridor kind of hallway that lead to this immensely beautiful ball room decorated.

So many people were amazingly dressed with masquerade masks on that made this look like such a beautiful place to be.

I got stared at a lot as I entered the room. The band started to play their cellos, violins, piano, etc to beautiful music.

I looked around a bit and saw some people I recognized dancing together as couples.

I sighed and started making my way to the seats to sit down and watch, but I felt something tug at me by my hand to stop a bit.

I turned and I saw..This man with perfectly straight black hair that went down past his chin to his neck w/bangs and some small spikes uptop. He wore a nice black kind of tux with some red in there on his shirt/vest, a black cape to match on his right shoulder. He wore a black mask that covered the top part of his face minus his mouth and nose to breathe. Also wearing a blue rose in his pocket..

But that's not what struck my attention about this man. It was those eyes.

Those beautiful sky blue eyes..That reminded me so much..Sora..But how..?

I couldn't keep my gaze off him. We were locked onto each other.

"May I have this dance mon bel ange?" he whispered in my ear and that made me blush an incredible red.

"Y-yes." I stuttered nervously.

He took my hand in his, put my other hand on his shoulder and his around my waist.

He guided me to the ballroom floor and we started to move together amazingly.

"You look very beautiful tonight." he whispered again in my ear.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself." I whispered back smiling at him.

He reminded me so much him in so many ways..Sora.

He had that sweet smile. That smile that could easily melt my heart,

His eyes could easily melt away to my soul if they wanted.

Everything changed again..

It was night time, but I saw some lit candles.

I was still somehow in the same blue dress..I heard faint music playing.

It sounded like a piano.

I started walking towards this tombstone and saw some gates surprisingly unlocked.

I quietly moved one of them and closed it behind me, grabbed the candle that was on the right side and started to make my way down the dark cold tunnel.

I got more closer to the beautiful melodic noise and that's when I saw it.

Everything around were lit in candles, there was a lake, a small boat to easily get across.

Then there was a piano…and a man was playing at it.

I recognized him instantly. He was the one I danced with at a ball…

I watched his fingers as he played swiftly on the keys amazingly.

I slowly crept through and walked down the steps a little closer to where he was.

I accidently knocked over a plate and it smashed.

I quickly hid behind a big stone kind of poll and he stopped playing while turning around.

My heart was thumping so hard against my chest.

"Kairi my dear, I'am not going to hurt you. Please come out of hiding." he said in a gentle kind of tone. Very welcoming.

I slowly stepped out shyly. "I'm- s-sorry..I didn't mean to.." I apologized.

He held up a hand to stop me from saying sorry and just simply smiled sweetly at me.

"No need of being sorry my darling. Come here." he said as he motioned with his hand to me. I walked obediently to him and stood by his side.

He started to play the same song..That was so familiar..

I closed my eyes and let his music take me in.

The only person I knew who very talented at piano was..Sora. He told me once his mom taught him long ago, so he could continue to play music and he picked up all naturally like her.

I heard my mom was the same way, but I can't remember much..

I felt my heart go along with he music, like I was really soaring.

I didn't notice he stopped until I felt hands wrap around my waist from behind.

My eyes instantly snapped open and my heart was pounding again real quick.

"Who..are you?" I managed to ask somehow.

"Kairi..I cannot tell you my name yet. It is not the right time for me to do so. I will reveal myself to you in dear time, but for now, call me you angel."

"Alright..angel." I liked the sound of that.

He smiled and moved a bit of my hair and kissed my collarbone, then my cheek, and all the way up to my forehad.

"I will always watch over you Kairi. I will not keep you out of my sight. I will always protect you.." he whispered sweetly.

I slowly awoke..I felt touches gliding across my skin lightly.

But when I awoke fully, those touches were gone.

I looked beside my bed and found one single blue rose.

Was this all a dream?..Or was it real?..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lovely dreams

I awoke instant and sat up seeing so much blood everywhere..Then I saw him..

Sora was drenched in his own blood..he had wounds. A key blade next to him with his blood on it..

I quickly ran to him and pulled him into my arms regardless of getting his blood on me.

"Sora what happened?" I had tears well up in my eyes as my voice I tried to keep under control.

"When you were crystal, a bad man from the darkness wanted your heart never explaining why, but wanted it so he could most likely try to take over with darkness, but the thing was, your heart went into me."

My eyes widened at that. "My heart..was in you the whole time?" I could barely get out.

"Yes. And when I fought him, I did defeat him, but barely. He did somehow manage to escape. I had to stab where my heart was as well..And you now have a part of my heart just like I have part of yours. It was the only way to keep you alive..To keep you protected. And as for Riku, he chose to try to save you only using darkness and thinking he would get stronger..But he realized he made a mistake and it overtook him. He wanted to apologize to me and especially you before you awoke, He left..Which I have no idea where he went." he slowly explained remembering that painful moment when him and Riku said their goodbyes to each other.

That must've been a painful thing to do..But even more painful thinking if I was awake to witness this…

Tears started to fall down my cheeks even more now..It felt like this heart inside of me was getting ripped to pieces..both mine and Sora's half.

"I..see..But..what about you? I..Sora I can't lose you too like I lost Riku.." I started sobbing now.

He cupped my face in both of his hands so I couldn't avoid his gaze.

"Kairi you listen to me now. You won't ever lose Riku even if he did run off to somewhere. He will eventually come back. And as for me, yes I'am wounded badly, but you will never lose your angel. No matter what happens now, I will come back and I will awake you to your true self again.." he coughed up blood a bit.

"Wake me to my true self? What do you mean?"

He started coughing more and I held him close as much as I could cradling him in my arms as tears seeped out of my eyes.

"Kairi..I promise when the time is right, I will awake you. But for now, you must bear to hold on..for me. Remember your angel will always watch over you and protect you. I will always watch over you making sure you never come to harm..And also remember, you are mine. You belong to me and me alone. When I come back, I tend to marry you someday and have our own family." he vowed every word he said and my heart truly believed that so much.

"I know Sora..You will always be my angel. May be not to others, but you always will be to me..You better hurry back then..I want to marry you as well my love..I won't be anyone elses, but yours. " I also vowed.

"But please..Don't leave me angel! Don't leave me Sora.." I pleaded.

He bent up a bit and gently pressed his lips to mine and it made more tears well up.

"I..will always be with you no matter where you go and how you are..I will always watch over you..As your angel..I love you my sweet Kairi..I always will my love.."

He said as his eyes started closing..Going more colder..turning crystal.

"No..Sora no..you can't leave me like this! No! You can't leave me! Sora!" I screamed into my tears..

My memory flashed away from me…

Into some kind of new surrounding..

I saw myself in a full length mirror wearing the most beautiful dark blue sparkly long gown that covered my feet, my hair blackish/bluish long down a little bit past my shoulders with these cute little shimmering stars throughout my hair. My night sky eyes sparkled.

I was in some kind of dressing room surrounded by so many roses of every color imaginable.

I got up to walk near the door and opened it, going down a corridor kind of hallway that lead to this immensely beautiful ball room decorated.

So many people were amazingly dressed with masquerade masks on that made this look like such a beautiful place to be.

I got stared at a lot as I entered the room. The band started to play their cellos, violins, piano, etc to beautiful music.

I looked around a bit and saw some people I recognized dancing together as couples.

I sighed and started making my way to the seats to sit down and watch, but I felt something tug at me by my hand to stop a bit.

I turned and I saw..This man with perfectly straight black hair that went down past his chin to his neck w/bangs and some small spikes uptop. He wore a nice black kind of tux with some red in there on his shirt/vest, a black cape to match on his right shoulder. He wore a black mask that covered the top part of his face minus his mouth and nose to breathe. Also wearing a blue rose in his pocket..

But that's not what struck my attention about this man. It was those eyes.

Those beautiful sky blue eyes..That reminded me so much..Sora..But how..?

I couldn't keep my gaze off him. We were locked onto each other.

"May I have this dance mon bel ange?" he whispered in my ear and that made me blush an incredible red.

"Y-yes." I stuttered nervously.

He took my hand in his, put my other hand on his shoulder and his around my waist.

He guided me to the ballroom floor and we started to move together amazingly.

"You look very beautiful tonight." he whispered again in my ear.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself." I whispered back smiling at him.

He reminded me so much him in so many ways..Sora.

He had that sweet smile. That smile that could easily melt my heart,

His eyes could easily melt away to my soul if they wanted.

Everything changed again..

It was night time, but I saw some lit candles.

I was still somehow in the same blue dress..I heard faint music playing.

It sounded like a piano.

I started walking towards this tombstone and saw some gates surprisingly unlocked.

I quietly moved one of them and closed it behind me, grabbed the candle that was on the right side and started to make my way down the dark cold tunnel.

I got more closer to the beautiful melodic noise and that's when I saw it.

Everything around were lit in candles, there was a lake, a small boat to easily get across.

Then there was a piano…and a man was playing at it.

I recognized him instantly. He was the one I danced with at a ball…

I watched his fingers as he played swiftly on the keys amazingly.

I slowly crept through and walked down the steps a little closer to where he was.

I accidently knocked over a plate and it smashed.

I quickly hid behind a big stone kind of poll and he stopped playing while turning around.

My heart was thumping so hard against my chest.

"Kairi my dear, I'am not going to hurt you. Please come out of hiding." he said in a gentle kind of tone. Very welcoming.

I slowly stepped out shyly. "I'm- s-sorry..I didn't mean to.." I apologized.

He held up a hand to stop me from saying sorry and just simply smiled sweetly at me.

"No need of being sorry my darling. Come here." he said as he motioned with his hand to me. I walked obediently to him and stood by his side.

He started to play the same song..That was so familiar..

I closed my eyes and let his music take me in.

The only person I knew who very talented at piano was..Sora. He told me once his mom taught him long ago, so he could continue to play music and he picked up all naturally like her.

I heard my mom was the same way, but I can't remember much..

I felt my heart go along with he music, like I was really soaring.

I didn't notice he stopped until I felt hands wrap around my waist from behind.

My eyes instantly snapped open and my heart was pounding again real quick.

"Who..are you?" I managed to ask somehow.

"Kairi..I cannot tell you my name yet. It is not the right time for me to do so. I will reveal myself to you in dear time, but for now, call me you angel."

"Alright..angel." I liked the sound of that.

He smiled and moved a bit of my hair and kissed my collarbone, then my cheek, and all the way up to my forehad.

"I will always watch over you Kairi. I will not keep you out of my sight. I will always protect you.." he whispered sweetly.

I slowly awoke..I felt touches gliding across my skin lightly.

But when I awoke fully, those touches were gone.

I looked beside my bed and found one single blue rose.

Was this all a dream?..Or was it real?..


End file.
